


Please don't let me be misunderstood

by lost_spook



Category: New Tricks, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra stops to ask for directions in Cardiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't let me be misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mickeyk in a conversational crossover meme over at LJ.

Sandra rolled her eyes. All she’d asked the stranger was one simple question, and several minutes and about six unsubtle chat-up lines later, she was still no nearer to an answer. She would have been flattered, but since he’d been flirting with a male police officer before she cut in, and winked at several passers-by of both sexes since then, she’d decided it was best not to take it as a personal compliment. 

“Trust me,” she said, with a dangerous smile, “if I need someone to bring everything down to the lowest level and make suggestive remarks, and inane innuendo I’ve already got the ideal candidate.”

“Ah,” said Jack. “My kind of guy, I guess?”

Sandra raised an eyebrow and tried to picture it. She winced. “Probably not. Now, answer the question without the insincere flattery.”

“Who said it was insincere?”

She paused. “I did. So-?”

“Well, since you ask so nicely, ma’am -”

“And don’t patronise me, either.”

The Captain smirked, glancing past her, in through the car window. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“All right, then get out of my way, and let me ask someone else!”

He smiled. “Police officer, am I right? You’ve got your ID on the passenger seat. So, I might be able to assist you in more ways than one.”

“For your information,” she said, “and despite appearances, I’m on leave. Mind, if you don’t get out of my way and stop being so irritating, I’ll cancel the day off and arrest you for obstructing police business.”

“I knew you liked me really.”

“Look, for once and for all,” she said, “it’s my day off. I’m visiting a friend and indulging in some retail therapy. Now give me the directions to St David’s shopping centre, or I might do something we’ll both regret!”

Captain Jack paused. “Seriously?”

“Do I look to you like a woman who never goes shopping?” she said. “Yes, seriously, that was all I wanted to know.”

He shrugged. “Straight on, next left – after that you can’t miss the signs.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Now why couldn’t you have done that ten minutes ago without the sexual harassment?”

Jack grinned. “What would be the fun in that?”


End file.
